Seven Deadly Sins
by tromana
Summary: Seven Ficlets featuring Peri & Erimem based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Challenge from the Fantasy Script forum. Newest: Lust: It's that old cliche. The plants made her do it.
1. Anger

**Title: **Anger  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** Erimem didn't like being angry with Peri, it was exhausting and made things unpleasant.  
**Characters:** Peri/Erimem, Five  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Anger**

"That's horrible," Peri exclaimed. "I don't know how people can live with themselves, keeping slaves."

Peri and Erimem were crouching over a ledge, watching aliens. Aliens who were whipping another species of aliens if they fell and dropped all the lush fruits that they had gathered laboriously. The Doctor had told them that they needed to avoid being caught and return to the TARDIS whilst he did… something.

"I can live with myself, Peri," Erimem replied. "It is their culture, as it was mine."

"Oh Erimem, I didn't mean, what I…"

"It is alright, Peri," Erimem assured her. "You forgot."

Erimem hoped she sounded bitter. She'd worked so hard on understanding Peri's viewpoint, which had seemed so foreign to her at first. However, the smallest of things could throw her, slavery being one of a long line of stumbling blocks. She knew Peri was good and she was definitely the best friend a lonely princess could ever have asked for but she just didn't understand. And refused to budge, almost insisting that her lifestyle was the gospel truth.

They managed to avoid being detected by the captors and reached the TARDIS as an almighty explosion echoed behind them. The Doctor soon followed, covered in soot and unlocked the door for them. He smiled at both of them as he dusted off his hands and set the time and space machine into flight.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Yes," Erimem replied instantly, in clipped tones. "We are both fine, Doctor."

"I see. Erimem, why don't you go have a nice, long bubble bath?"

"But Doctor, I'm…"

He stared pointedly at her until she scurried out of the room and found the nearest bathroom to her bedroom. The hot water splashed reassuringly into the tub and the bubble bath she'd selected bubbled enticingly. Soon, she slipped out of her clothes and into the warm, relaxing water. Erimem didn't like being angry with Peri, it was exhausting and made things unpleasant. Peri could be so frustrating at times, but that was just, just her.

When she awoke, the bubbles had nearly all disappeared and the water was quickly becoming too cold for comfort. Erimem quickly stepped out of it, dried herself off and pulled on a pair of pyjamas. She started to wander towards the food machine, with the intention of getting a cup of tea, or maybe that hot chocolate that Peri had recently introduced her to when she almost literally walked into Peri.

"Erimem, I'm sorry," Peri started. "I didn't think."

"It is okay, Peri," Erimem replied. "I am sorry, too."

Peri threw her arms around Erimem. "Why are you sorry? You have no need to be."

"I got angry," she admitted. "It is hard, sometimes. I just can't understand where you come from."

"I know and that is why I'm going to try and understand your culture better."

Erimem kissed Peri on the cheek gently. "Thank you, Peri. That is all I ask."

end


	2. Sloth

**Title:** Sloth  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating: **Strong T. There's some coarse language in this.  
**Characters: **Peri/Erimem, Six  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. You knew that already.  
**Summary: **Loneliness has lead to Peri's laziness.  
**Notes:** Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth

**Sloth**

She was falling to pieces, really, she was. But then again, it was hardly surprising. The Doctor had saved her life but pulled that, that changing stunt on her. Regeneration, or something. His pretty face, his amiable personality, all gone. She knew that she should be grateful that he hadn't died but that was a little hard right now. What he once was had been replaced with a monster. Abrasive, loud and oh my, he had tried to kill her. Peri let a strangled sob escape from her throat but her wracking tears were heard by no one.

Oh how she needed her best friend. Her best friend who was ruling a planet a million miles away and goodness knows when in the past or the future. Maybe even right now. It's hard to know these things when you live in a time machine. She has, is, will be having the time of her life, probably. And Peri knew that Erimem's kids would be just beautiful, like their Mom.

It saddened her that her best friend ever had outgrown her, especially given the current circumstances. So, Peri had taken to holing herself up in her bedroom, just lying around and thinking. She hadn't left the room for a good three days now. Before she had done so, she had even made sure she had plenty of provisions. There were food bars by the dozen, energy drinks, plenty of chocolate. And a good litre of vodka which she had managed to coerce out of the food machine. It went rather well with that very alcoholic lurid green something she had pilfered from the Doctor's bedroom, she had quickly discovered.

She was jolted from her reverie by a sharp knock on her door.

"Peri?" She shuddered as his plumy tomes came through the door. "Are you going to come out of there? You do realise that sloth is one of the seven deadly sins?"

Screw him. And screw the seven deadly sin. She unscrewed the cap of the green stuff and took a swig. Tonight, she was going to get hammered and mourn the loss of good friends.

end


	3. Gluttony

**Title:** Gluttony  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Peri/Erimem, Five  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Meh, oh well.  
**Summary:** Peri is educating Erimem. Again.  
**Notes:** Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

**Gluttony**

Peri and Erimem hadn't been surprised when the TARDIS had broken down. According to the Doctor, the planet that they were stranded on was entirely inhospitable and therefore they were not to wander outside under any circumstances. That meant they were stuck within the confines of the machine. Something two teenage girls with far more curiosity than a thousand cats didn't much appreciate.

Eventually, after having got fed up with wandering corridors they had explored far too many times, Peri saw this as the perfect opportunity to indulge in some movies. After all, if a girl hasn't seen Grease, what is wrong with her? It took her a while to explain the way a VHS player worked to Erimem. It hadn't helped that Peri wasn't entirely sure herself, as far as she was concerned, you shoved the tape in and indulged. Unfortunately, Erimem has wanted to know the finer details so they had spent an hour or so poring over books until the Egyptian princess was happy. Peri grinned at that point; finally they could go and swoon over John Travolta.

As the movie progressed, they demolished a pile of snacks between them. Peri had thought that she had ensured that they had plenty of popcorn and enough candy to last them a lifetime. Several, she had suspected, which could be quite useful knowing the Doctor and how long it took him to fix anything in the TARDIS. So, when she reached into the bowl to fish out a piece of chocolate, she was highly surprised to find it empty.

"Erimem?"

"Yes, Peri?"

"Where's the chocolate gone?"

"I ate it. I do not think much to your popcorn or your movie, but the chocolate is delicious."

Peri swiped her with the pillow she had been reclining on. How dare she be so rude about the virtues of a classic like Grease! Obviously, she still had some educating to do. And if she was so taken by chocolate, that meant Peri had something to bribe her with.

end


	4. Lust

**Title:** Lust  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Peri/Erimem  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary:** It's that old cliché. The plants made her do it.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. Obviously.  
**Notes: **7 Deadly Sins: Lust

**Lust**

The waves tickled her toes gently, cleansing away the sand particles picked up from the frantic run down to the coast. Erimem smiled as she watched the waves build up to their giant crescendo, before they crashed over and the white horses galloped their way towards the beach. The sea here was particularly rough; the planet had fifteen moons. The Doctor had explained to them how the tides were controlled by them, but Peri had appeared disinterested. Erimem thought it was like a city, surrounded by enemies, warring over the last neutral piece of land. However, she found it strangely peaceful. Erimem glanced over her shoulder, to Peri, who had her nose submerged in a book. She had a cocktail standing beside her, gently warming underneath the suns' rays.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Erimem enquired, loudly. They were the only people on the beach, and the Doctor had assured them that would remain the case for at least 100,000 years. At least, he thought that was when the first human pioneers would arrive. For once, it appeared he was right.

"No," Peri called back. "I told the Doctor I wanted rest, and that's what I'm getting." She grinned at Erimem before slurping down a bit of her drink.

Erimem sighed heavily before making her way towards Peri, her feet sinking reassuringly in the sand. It stuck to her feet again, ever more so now it was wet. Once she reached Peri, she carefully plucked the book from her hands and snapped it shut.

"Hey, I was reading that."

"I know," Erimem replied. "Come on Peri, I am bored. This planet is completely undiscovered, we should do something."

"Like what?"

"Explore! Find some indigenous species, extend your plant collection…"

Peri sighed and grudgingly got to her feet. She shook the sand off her towel before tying it securely around her waist. Erimem grinned and grabbed her hand, and Peri couldn't help but smile as they ran off together into the vegetation. The perfumed plants were potent, and Peri soon felt woozy. She could vaguely remember the Doctor mentioning something about the plant life, but as with every other thought, it was slowly becoming intangible, distant, irrelevant. And Erimem suddenly became all the more appealing. Of course, she had always thought she was pretty, but right now she just looked… _hot_.

"Erimem?"

Peri's voice was slurred and Erimem looked at her dubiously before noticing the plants that her friend had rubbed up against. Obviously, Peri hadn't been listening when the Doctor explained that they were aphrodisiacs. She knew she needed to get Peri back to the beach, but she was beginning to feel light headed herself. This could only get worse.

"Erimem, you're… you're beautiful."

She didn't expect the other woman to suddenly place a kiss directly onto her lips. Peri nipped at her lips, willing Erimem to do battle with her as she raked her fingers through the younger girl's short hair. Eventually, feeling rather breathless, but significantly more clear headed, Peri pulled away whilst blushing furiously. She couldn't believe that plant pollen had triggered those thoughts, made her kiss her friend. It seemed like a dodgy cliché from a scifi movie that she would always sneakily watch when she shouldn't have as a kid. The fact that it had just happened in real life was all the more embarrassing.

"I… I think we should go back to the beach."

"I agree," Erimem nodded, unsure whether or not to mention just how much she had enjoyed the kiss.

Later, after they'd returned to the TARDIS and after Peri had had a long soak in the bath, trying to remove every piece of pollen sticking to her every pore, she searched out Erimem. She needed to apologise, to make sure that everything was okay between them. It didn't help that she thought the pollen was still affecting her, she was still imagining Erimem in terribly naughty positions and doing wicked things to her. Maybe she should find the Doctor instead and see how long it would take her to be clear of the dratted thing…

"Erimem!"

Peri's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw just what the girl was (or rather, wasn't) wearing. She swallowed deeply as Erimem laced her fingers with her own and smiled slyly.

"Is the pollen still affecting you, Peri?"

"I…I… don't know."

"Well, if it is, we can do this and then pretend it never happened," Erimem theorised out loud. "And if it isn't… well… we can do this more often."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay…"

And Peri let Erimem lead the way, hoping desperately that she was entirely with her senses because Erimem's proposition sounded too good to be true.

end


End file.
